Becoming Friends
by EternityTsubasa
Summary: (Set in the Melee era) When the newcomers arrive in the Smash Mansion for the second tournament, Kirby becomes friends with a certain prince, but becomes an enemy with an evil king. No flaming please.


**Author's Note** **: Hello, everyone! EternityTsubasa here with another yet one-shot I have here. Just to let anyone know, this was another old one-shot that I found in my old notebook. I'm publishing the stories that were in the notebook, but with some slight edits. The originals can be found in my notebook, but I don't wanna post the originals because the originals had a few grammar errors on it. This one-shot had ABSOLUTELY no pairings on it, so please don't ask about it. I'll be making another 2 multi-chapter stories and a few one-shots this summer and hopefully I'll continue on _Majora's Mask: The Aftermath_ (I haven't continued on that story because of school stuff. ^^;). I'm planning to re-write _Tormented in Both Worlds_ because the version I uploaded sucks, so I'm re-writting it with major edits. I'll be out of school next week, so yeah, it's going to be fun! By the way, this story is set in the Melee era, so I'm gonna say that right away to avoid anyone else's confusion. That's all I have to say. Enjoy! ;D**

 **DON'T LIKE THE ONE-SHOT, DON'T READ OR FLAME ABOUT IT! ANY FLAMING, I WILL REMOVE THEM! IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ THIS, JUST HIT THE BACK BUTTON!**

* * *

It was the arrival of the second tournament. The ceremony of the newcomers was about to begin and the 12 veterans from the first tournament were excited to meet them. Master Hand appeared in front of the veterans and began introducing the newcomers one by one. Some of them immediately recognized them while others doesn't, since they haven't met each other before. Although there were some reactions to the veterans' faces, they were glad they came.

"Introducing our next newcomer: Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom!" Master Hand introduced.  
"Hello, everyone!" Peach greeted to the newcomers in a cheerful voice.  
"Well...glad she's-a also in," Mario said to Luigi.  
"You-a think?" Luigi asked.  
"Our next newcomer: Princess Zelda of Hyrule!" Master Hand exclaimed.  
"WHAT?!" Link yelled at the top of his lungs.

Everyone stopped and looked at Link dumbfounded.

"Uh, I mean, WOO-HOO!" Link quickly responded.  
"Moving on..." Master Hand ordered.  
"What's up with Link?" Kirby asked his friend, Ness.  
"I don't even know," Ness responded to him.  
"Next: Falco Lombardi of Star Fox!"  
"Glad he's here," Fox simply said.

As Master Hand continued to introduce the newcomers, they greeted and waved.

"These newcomers seems nice," Kirby responded.  
"You-a think? Bowser was-a terrifying!" Luigi asked.  
"That's your opinion," Kirby replied to the green plumber.  
"Introducing the next newcomer: Prince Marth of Altea!" Master Hand introduced.  
"A prince?" Kirby said since he's confused.  
"A son born from a royal king and queen," Link lectured.  
"How do you know all that stuff?" Kirby asked Link.  
"You don't wanna know," the Hylian hero responded.

Until then, Kirby saw a young man in blue walk up and Kirby started at him.

 _He looks feminine, but friendly!_ the pink puffball thought.

"Nice to meet everyone here," the blue prince spoke.  
"He looks like a girl," Ganondorf whispered to Bowser and they both snickered.

This caught Kirby's attention and it completely angered him.

"Hey!" Kirby yelled at them.  
"What is it, you weak squirt?" Ganondorf asked.  
"If you have any rude compliments to any newcomers, I suggest you shut up and keep them to your own selves!" Kirby angrily responded to the two evil kings.

Everyone looked at the fight with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Playing rough now, are we?" Ganondorf asked in an evil tone.  
"Do you want me to battle you now?" Kirby taunted.  
"Oh you're on!" Ganondorf yelled angrily.  
"That's enough!" Link yelled from a distance.  
"Link?" Kirby asked.

Link dragged Kirby away from Ganondorf, leaving the two evil kings to grumble stuff angrily.

"You shouldn't get involved to that," Link lectured.  
"But they were teasing him!" Kirby replied to him.  
"You don't want to mess with Ganondorf," the Hylian hero said.  
"Aren't you his enemy?" the pink puffball asked Link.  
"Exactly," Link responded to the question.  
"Oh I really hate that Ganondorf now." Kirby replied.  
"Well at least you stood up against him," Link said.  
"I need to go cool off," Kirby said and walked away.  
"Where are you going, Kirby?" Link asked the puffball.  
"I'm going to the Training Grounds," Kirby responded.

When Kirby got to the Training Grounds, he stared at a Sandbag right in front of him.

"That Ganondorf is such a lunatic! Teasing someone just because of their appearance! Who does that?!" Kirby yelled.

The pink puffball continued to stare at Sandbag, until Kirby spoke this.

"Pretend this Sandbag is Ganondorf!" Kirby yelled.

All of a sudden, Kirby began to beat up Sandbag with a few punches and kicks. At the same time, his vision shifted and now, he's actually thinking he's beating up Ganondorf in a match. Kirby continued punching and kicking Sandbag with fury. He also smacked it with his hammer. It felt like he was beating up the King of Evil and Kirby forcing him to scream for mommy. As the rage blinded him, Kirby had swung the hammer to something...or someone rather than Sandbag. Kirby snapped out of it and saw that he struck someone in blue. The puffball immediately soon recognized that he had hit Prince Marth of Altea right in the stomach. Kirby dropped his hammer and realized what he had done. Without any hesitation, he ran to him and try to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Kirby asked him very nervous, afraid that Marth was gonna pummel him.  
"I'm fine..." the prince weakly while groaning in pain and clutching onto his stomach.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"You better be careful on where you're hitting someone," Marth replied.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I got mad about-"  
"The fact that Ganondorf and Bowser were teasing me due to the way I look like," the prince finished.  
"How did you know about that?" the pink puffball asked in confusion.  
"The man in green told me about it," Marth answered.  
"You mean Link? He's a friend of mine," Kirby replied.  
"Wait, you know him?"  
"We knew each other ever since the first tournament."  
"So you're a veteran..."  
"Exactly."  
"Well it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"  
"I'm Kirby. You must be Prince Marth of Altea. Correct?"  
"Yes, but just call me Marth," the prince responded.  
"Okay then..."

The Training Grounds went silent for a whole minute, until Marth spoke.

"Why did you even stood up against Ganondorf? I know it's just not because my appearance. I know there was something more than that," he said to Kirby.  
"Well..." Kirby began.  
"Hmm? Well what?" the prince asked the pink puffball.  
"It's because...you're my friend and I don't like any of my friends getting teased," Kirby explained.  
"A friend?"  
"Exactly and I-"

Before Kirby could finish, the prince pulled him into a friendly hug, which surprises Kirby.

"You're hugging me..." Kirby said.  
"That's because I'm also your friend," Marth replied.  
"Really? Cool!" Kirby responded with excitement.

Until then, Link and a boy with red hair came into the Training Grounds and saw the friendly duo.

"Hey, Kirby!" Link greeted.  
"Hi, Marth!" the boy said.  
"Oh, hey! Kirby, I want you to meet Roy. He's also a newcomer here," Marth said.  
"Oh so that's Kirby. Link told me everything about you," Roy said.  
"I can see that..." Kirby replied to him.  
"Well, did you and Link got to know each other?" Marth asked Roy.  
"Yeah we did!" Roy yelled with excitement.

Kirby cringed his eyes shut while Marth and Link covered their ears.

"Roy can be reaaaally loud..." Kirby spoke.  
"You'll get used to it," the prince replied.  
"It seems that you and Marth got along well," Link said to Kirby.  
"We did, but why are you guys here for?" the pink puffball asked.  
"Master Hand told us to find you two because you guys have a match," Roy answered.  
"Against who?" Marth asked them.  
"Ganondorf and Captain Falcon," Link answered.

 _Of course. It HAD to be that Ganondorf idiot..._ Kirby thought.

""Well then, I guess me and Marth should be on our way," the pink puffball spoke.  
"Wait, you wanna fight now?" Marth asked Kirby with confusion.  
"Of course. Here, we fight in matches when there's one," Kirby responded.  
"Well, if you're gonna go fight them, then I'm coming with you," the prince replied.  
"Do you even know how to fight?" the pink puffball asked.  
"Me and Marth are swordsmen," Roy responded.  
"We'll be cheering for you guys!" Link said to Kirby and Marth once they left.

* * *

After the match, the pink puffball and the blue prince emerged victorious with excitement. They won the match and met Link and Roy, who were waiting for them. Link and Roy congratulated the both of them for winning. Captain Falcon gave the winning team a thumbs-up while Ganondorf angrily stomped away from them while mumbling something that no one can understand. Soon, they began to part ways to their bedrooms. Marth and Roy went to Master Hand so that he can assign them to their bedrooms. After assigning them to their roommates, they were surprised with who they have. Roy's roommate was actually Link and the Hylian hero was surprised to see him. Meanwhile, Kirby was in his room, doodling a few pictures before he can go to sleep, but he was soon interrupted by someone knocking on his door.

"I'm coming, I'll get it," Kirby responded.

He climbed on a stool near his door, grabbed the doorknob, and answered the door.

"Hello-huh?" Kirby surprisingly said.  
"Hey, Kirby," a familiar voice responded.  
"Oh hey, Marth," the pink puffball greeted.  
"You have a nice bedroom..." the prince replied.  
"Thanks, but why are you here?" Kirby asked.  
"I'm your new roommate," Marth answered.  
"Really? This is gonna be awesome!" Kirby said with excitement.  
"So, what are you doing right now, Kirby?"  
"I'm just drawing a few pictures. Wanna see them?"  
"I'd love to see them, please."

Kirby showed the prince his pictures that the pink puffball drew. Although the prince was amazed to see them and complimented that the pictures were nice, making Kirby to thank him for the compliments, they told stories about each other and where they came from. Just then, the clock struck to 10 o'clock and it was the time that the Smashers were ready to sleep. Kirby put out a yellow sleepy hat with white polka dots while Marth switched into a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. There were two beds in the room, so Kirby slept on one bed that was on the left side of the room while Marth slept on the other that was on the right side of the room and they turned off the lights.

"Night, Marth," Kirby said to the prince.  
"Good night, Kirby," Marth replied to the pink puffball and they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **If you like the one-shot, please rate and review about it. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
